


All The Lonely People

by Lemonsnoutthedragon



Category: Eleanor Bailey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsnoutthedragon/pseuds/Lemonsnoutthedragon
Summary: Eleanor Bailey a 9 year old red head escapes from her father, her mother has died in a car crash, she has found herself in a situation where her father is gone and she is left on the floor crippled from the waist down, she crawls to a window where a kindly half troll half huldra named Mary finds her and saves her. Follow Eleanor on her journey!





	All The Lonely People

"Dad?" A young girl with red hair calls out, she has fallen out of her wheelchair leaving her stuck on the floor, she looked at the bruises from the last beating her father had given her in a drunken rage. "If he finds me here he'll surely be angry." She said, she shook with fear at the thought and began crawling, she crawled to a window and attempted to prop herself up, a woman with antlers saw her, she had a long cow-like tail and a hollow hole in her back, she approached the window and the girl opened it. "Why hello little girl." the woman said. "Hello ma'am." The girl smiled. The woman noticed the bruises. "Dear could you tell me why you're covered in bruises?" The woman asked her. "Well my dad came back home really late last night, his face was really red and then he started to yell at me and he said that I was a mistake and broken, Then he began hitting me." She explained, the woman appeared concerned. "Why don't you come with me, we can have lunch and I can heal your injuries." The woman said. "Okay." The girl smiled and the woman helped her out of the window and took her to her own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you like and what i could do to better my work!! :)


End file.
